


Eager

by afterhoursfic



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursfic/pseuds/afterhoursfic
Summary: Ciri is desperate to get back Geralt's attention after Triss comes into the picture
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> modern Geralt/Ciri if it's cool- mid-teenage Ciri keeps pulling down her shirt to flash her (new, novel) tits at Geralt, while her stepmom (Shani? Triss?) isn't looking/is out of the room. She misses it just being her and Daddy; she's both punishing him and trying to entice him by playing with her nipples through her shirt until they're hard all the time, and sending him topless/bottomless shots from the bathroom at school

It used to be just her and daddy where every night she would sleep in his bed, let his hands explore her from the growing swell of her breasts down to her narrow hips and wet cunt.

During the day it was more restrained but after school, she would often find herself in daddy’s lap whilst they worked on her homework, a finger slowly stroking at her clit, and only once they were done would he let her come.

That was until Triss came into the picture. Sure the woman was nice to her but more and more often she would be around their house and stay the night which meant daddy no longer paid as much attention to her.

One night she had sneaked into their bed, just wanting her daddy to hold her like he used to, but at Triss’s insistence that she was too old to be sleeping in their bed at her age, and Geralt reluctantly agreeing, she was lead back to her own bed by Geralt, given a brief kiss, and a warning that she’s not allowed in his bed anymore before he leaves. 

After that, she’s eager for any attention from daddy, from brushing her tits (which he had been so fond of) against his arm at mealtimes and often times not bothering with a bra so that when Triss left early for work in the morning, she could rub at her nipples under her shirt until they were hard and painted a darker red, just how she knew Geralt liked to leave them whilst she whined about how much it hurt to wear a bra and can’t daddy kiss them better like he used to.

She can see from his set jaw that he’s conflicted, his clenched fists giving away that he wanted to reach out and touch her, and whilst she desperately wanted him to, this was also a punishment, so instead quickly got up and leaned forward to kiss the top of his head, making sure he saw her tits under her shirt before she left for school.

That weekend resulted in Triss taking her out shopping with the strict instruction from Geralt that she was to buy some more comfortable clothes and underwear. Luckily for her Triss was eager for them to get along, so whilst the older woman tried to steer her away from the short skirts and low cropped tops she was grabbing, ultimately she didn’t stop her.

Once in the changing room she stripped down into nothing but her panties, she was trying on new underwear after all.

She quickly put on the skirt she picked up, and after lifting it up her waist it did little to cover up the curve of her ass. Kneeling on the small bench she managed to angle her phone up for a photo that not only caught her ass under her skirt but a peek at her bare tits as well, and she didn’t hesitate before she sent it to Geralt with the question ‘like it?’, already imagining his swear when he saw it before he would find somewhere private enough to jerk off to her.

She didn’t wait for a response as she picked up the white dress Triss chose for her, and after removing the skirt, put it on. It came up to about mid-thigh but she took off her panties before hiking the edge of it up until it exposed her now bare hip bone. With her free hand, she played with her nipples a little until they were hard and easy to see under the fabric, biting her lip to keep back her moan as she thought of daddy’s hand tugging at them until she would squirm.

Her bottom lip red and swollen from where she’d been biting it and hip still exposed she took another photo and again sent it, still no answer, but it didn’t faze her.

She put back on her panties and tried on a couple of shirts that did little to hide her tits before she tried on the bra she’d sneaked past Triss.

It was something sheer and lacy that didn't hide anything through the fabric, and after sending more than a few photos to daddy, finally got changed again.

She didn’t manage to go home with the bra but she had managed to talk Triss into buying the rest whilst compromising and also picking up some of Triss’s choices as well, she wasn’t complaining, probably better for Geralt to not know she actually owned those clothes until she wanted to really tease him.

She was somewhat disappointed though when the pictures were never brought up, even if daddy had only told her off, it would have at least meant he’d seen them so now she had to really tease him.

Wearing too-tight jeans that she knew daddy liked and a shirt too small that it barely covered her tits but exposed the slightest sliver of skin at her waist, she went down for breakfast as normal. Even still she brushed up against daddy, making sure he got a good look down her shirt as she did so until she left for school.

She made straight for the bathroom when she got there and in the privacy of the stall pulled off her clothes till, just like the changing room, she was just in her panties. Again she pulled her phone out to film herself playing with her nipples whilst whining for daddy until she finally slid a hand down her panties and circled her clit, causing her to gasp before stopping and hitting send. She would have gotten herself off then and there but after so long without she wanted daddy to be the one to get her off and so quickly she pulled out her new skirt and a very exposing shirt that she had stashed in her bag before redressing.

Given that the skirt barely covered her ass, not to mention her tits were practically out on full display through the shirt, it was no surprise she was sent to the principals’ office under a dress code violation and could barely contain her smile when a little while later Geralt stepped through the door to take her home and get changed, and given how dark his eyes were and his somewhat ragged breathing she knew he’d seen the video.

The car ride home was silent, Geralt’s hands tight on the wheel, and it's only when they pull up outside the house does he finally turn to her.

She interrupted whatever he planned to say as she looked down at where she was picking at the hem of her skirt. “Don’t you love me anymore”

There was a moment of silence before he answered, his voice quiet as if he was worried he would ruin whatever this moment was “Of course I do baby”

“You never show it like you used to” another minute passed when suddenly she felt hands coaxing her up from her seat and moving her so she was straddled across daddy’s thighs, trying to contain her excitement as she ground down into his lap a little and felt his hands under her skirt begin to squeeze her ass.

“I suppose I have neglected you havent I” the words were breathed into her neck causing her to shiver as all she could do was nod and suddenly small kisses were being pressed along her neck, up her jaw and finally to her lips, the words 'I’m sorry’ whispered between each one.

After they kiss Daddy just hummed before looking at where she’s sat in his lap before pressing kisses down her chest and then pulling down the top of her shirt so he can begin to lick and bite at one nipple whilst his hand fondles the other, tugging and pinching until its hard before he moves his mouth to give the same attention to it as he did the other, small praises falling from his lips as he worked.

Eventually, she can’t take it anymore and after squirming in his lap and letting out small whines for ‘more’ and ‘please daddy’ does he finally give in and reach down to pull his cock out of his jeans.

Right then neither of them cared that they’re still in the car for all to see, instead, she eagerly sinks down onto his dick whilst daddy told her how beautiful she was until she’s settled in his lap.

His arms then wrap around her waist as he made small aborted little thrusts into her, nowhere near enough, but all they could do in the small space as they clung to each other, all the while daddy whispering into her neck how tight she was, how she was perfect for daddy and how hard it had been not to pull her onto his lap after he got all her photos the other day.

It’s those words and the finger that just started to rub at her clit that has her come with a small shout of daddy, causing him to fuck into her just a little bit faster and harder until he’s following and coming inside her.

After they catch their breath, she’s leaning against his chest whilst he strokes her ass before a light tap of his hand caught her attention 

“I should punish you for misbehaving” He gave another light tap again as she just clenched around his softening dick still in her “I’Il let you off this once cause it was my fault, promise to be a good girl now?”

She just pressed a kiss against his neck before leaning forward to tug at his earlobe with her teeth, earning a groan from him as she said “Yes daddy”

It’s quiet for a minute before he speaks again “Did you get that bra you sent me?”

She bit her lip to keep back her smile as she shook her head no “Triss wouldn’t let me”

She felt Geralt hum before he answered “I’ll buy you some this weekend okay” 

All she could do was give a ‘thank you daddy‘ as she snuggled closer against him, finally glad to have him hold her again

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [Here](https://afterhoursfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
